<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uyakholelwa by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167972">Uyakholelwa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uyakholelwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umlilo osendaweni yomlilo wacima kudala, kodwa uBrienne akazange azizwe kubanda. Ekhathele futhi ejabule, waphendukela kuJaime wamhlikihla isihlathi ngempama. Ephendula, wagijimisa umunwe phezu kwezindebe zakhe futhi wamamatheka.</p><p>"Unjani umyeni wakho?" - ngezwi lakhe kuzwakala ukuhlekisa okujwayelekile, njengakuhlala, lapho ethinta kulesi sihloko.<br/>“Noma kunjalo,” kuphendula uBrienne. "UMeister uthi akaningi okusele."<br/>"Benginesiqiniseko sokuthi uzokufa ngaleso sikhathi." Ngokulimala okunje. - nakho konke ukuthambekela kwakhe kokugedla kwamazinyo, lapho uJaime ekhuluma ngomyeni kaBrienne, okuthile kufana nenhlonipho kuyezwakala izwi lakhe. "USir Hyle wayenamandla kakhulu kunendlela ebengicabanga ngayo."<br/>"Uyindoda elungileyo," uBrienne wagcotshwa, ehleli kamnandi, wabeka ikhanda lakhe ehlombe lesithandwa sakhe. - Mhlawumbe ngenxa yalokhu onkulunkulu bandisa impilo yakhe.<br/>"Onkulunkulu abanikezeli doda ngabantu," uJaime wambheka ngokucophelela futhi akazange abheke kude. - Ukube bekungenjalo, ngabe kudala ngithambisa endaweni yangaphansi yezono zami. Khumbula, sakhuluma ngezifungo ngandlela thile?<br/>"Impela ngiyakhumbula, - lezozinsuku akukho lutho olwalungasuswa enkumbulweni yakhe." Imininingwane emincane kakhulu esekhanda lakhe, bekufanelekile ukucabanga ngamabhavu aseHarrenhall, mayelana nosilika opinki neMileysk, nangayo yonke into engamkhumbuza ngaleso sikhathi.<br/>"Ngikutshelile-ke ukuthi noma ungazenza izithembiso ezingakanani, usephula izithandani ungazi." Ngesikhathi ngingena kwi-Night Watch, ngafunga ukuthi ngeke ngishade, hhayi ukuba nomhlaba futhi ngingabi nguyise wezingane. Owesifazane, ungenza ngisephule lesi sifungo. Futhi ukwenze ngentokozo.<br/>"Awushadanga, Uzibulala," uBrienne ekhathazekile. "Izindawo obekumele zibe zakho zadliwa ngumfowenu, kanti ubaba wezingane zami nguSer Hyle Hunt, umyeni wami."<br/>“Uqinisile,” wamdonsa kuye, emgona ngesandla esiphilile. Izindebe zakhe zacishe zamthinta, izwi lakhe laphenduka isimungulu. - Uqale nini ukuhlakanipha kangaka?<br/>“Ngenkathi ngibona ukuthi ngingahle ngakulahlekele,” wahlebeza, ezwa ukubanjwa komphimbo wakhe, nesikhumba sakhe sembozwe ngogobongo ngenxa yokulindela. - Nini, ngabona ukuthi ngiyathanda.</p><p>Izindebe zakhe zamboza umlomo wakhe ngokugcizelela, ukumanga okufunwayo, futhi uBrienne walithobela ngentoko.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>